Las cartas perdidas
by legendary
Summary: ¿Es posible la redención cuando has causado tanto daño? El intento de abrir su corazón lo lleva a escribir una carta que revela esa verdad incómoda y cumple la promesa que hizo a un niño. ¡Tercera carta! 'Shonen yo'
1. Carta perdida 1: Hermano

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, los dejo con ésta pequeña carta, ¡espero que les guste!

**Carta Perdida 1: Hermano**

**...**

_Querido hermano:_

_El día de hoy me encuentro ante una difícil situación, debo enfrentar mi destino, pero ello implica el irme lejos._ _No quiero decirte con esto, mi pequeño niño, que quiera separarme de ti; tú sabes, mejor que nadie, que el único motor de mi vida eres tú._

_Sin embargo, en estos momentos, el deber es tan intenso, tan fuerte. Sé que tú también lo sentirás cuando llegue el momento, pero por ahora, quizá te parezca egoísta de mi parte el darle prioridad a mis ocupaciones antes que a ti._

_Sólo quiero decirte en ésta carta, que te quiero, que te amo y que eres mi mayor orgullo. Sueño con el día en que te veré convertido en un hombre, un hombre de bien, honesto, valiente y justo, pero si ese día no llega, porque yo no pueda verte, solo quiero pedirte que finjas que estoy allí y actúes con valor y justicia._

_Te confieso que en verdad desearía no tener que hacer esto, más que nada por ti, por tu bienestar, pero es necesario._

_Hay algo más, hermano mío, probablemente escucharás cosas malas de mí; es posible que te digan que he hecho algo malo, pero tu no debes dejarte engañar por ellos, tan sólo te pido que, por el amor que nos tenemos y por todo aquello que hemos compartido, confíes en mí. Espera mi regreso, y si no vuelvo, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo en el corazón y no pierdas nunca la convicción de que en mi alma y pensamiento te tengo siempre presente, y que nunca haría nada que deshonrara las memorias de nuestras vidas, llenas de esfuerzo, dolor, dedicación, deber._

_Confía hermano, confía; en mí, en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Vive conservando siempre la pureza de tu alma, la bondad y la misericordia; no permitas que otros destruyan esas cualidades tuyas y cree en mí, aunque no se lo digas a los demás, aunque tus labios me maldigan, en tu alma y tu corazón cree en mí, que yo lo haré por ti hoy y siempre._

_Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y nunca claudiques, siempre sigue adelante y lucha por la verdad, la justicia y la paz, y, si en algún momento te enteras de que algo malo me ha sucedido, huye y de ser posible, véngame, no por odio, nunca por odio, que no es digno de un verdadero caballero, sino por lealtad y por proteger los ideales en los que ambos hemos creído y a quien representa esos ideales. _

_Hermanito amado, no te amargues la existencia ni luches jamás en nombre del odio y de la venganza, sino que debes luchar por la verdad, por aquello en lo que creas, por la felicidad de la raza humana y por aquello que hoy protejo, por lo que arriesgo mi vida así, pues creo que vale la pena y sé que no me arrepentiré de mis actos._

_Te amo, mi querido hermanito_

_Aioros de Sagitario_

_._

_._

_._

En ese momento, una mano arruga sin piedad el maltrecho papel

-¡Ja!, que tonto has sido Aioros ¿En verdad creíste que un caballero de plata sería el amigo de un traidor?

-Gran Patriarca, dígame, es verdad que él quiso matar a Athena ¿no es así?- preguntó el caballero de Plata de Reticulum, la Red Celeste que, hincado, comenzaba a dudar.

-Caballero, ¿dudas acaso de mi palabra?

-N-no, señor, pero es que Aioros me salvó la vida varias veces en el pasado, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, no entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así - su rostro era el reflejo mismo de la confusión, hasta que algo en él cambió, como si hubiese llegado a una respuesta que ataba todos los cabos sueltos - a menos que...

-¿A menos que yo mintiera?- la voz del Maestro podía escucharse apenas, llevando un leve matiz de perversidad en ella.

-¿Eh?- el caballero miró aterrado cómo el aura del Gran Patriarca se elevaba súbitamente

-Cometiste un gran error al dudar de mí, pero como agradecimiento por haberme traído esta carta que Aioros te confió, ¡Tu muerte será rápida!

-¿Qué?, ¡No! ¡NOO!- el caballero no pudo hacer nada ante el poderoso impacto de una bola de energía. Miles de ráfagas golpeaban su cuerpo en el aire, hasta hacerlo caer con fuerza al suelo.

-Aioros... perdóname amigo – las últimas palabras del guerrero, un hilo de sangre emanando de su boca, finalmente sus pupilas se dilataron: estaba muerto.

-¡Gran Patriarca!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- entraron un par de guardias

-¡Llévenselo de aquí!, intentó atacarme cuando le di la espalda, creo que era un aliado de Aioros. Y por cierto, tráiganme al pequeño Aioria, debo comunicarle lo sucedido y hacerle entender que debe estar alerta por si vuelve a ver al traidor de su hermano.

-Si, Gran Patriarca- dijeron los guardias al unísono

En el silencio de la habitación, una voz ronca murmuraba para sí:

-Pagarás muy cara tu traición, no sólo con tu vida, ¡sino también con el odio de quien más amas en este mundo!

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? no olviden dejar reviews ¡hasta pronto!

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada, y si me enriqueciera haciendo estas cosas ¡escribiría mucho más créanme!


	2. Carta perdida 2: Mamita

¡Hola gente! Pues aquí actualizando un poco, les dejo una carta para llorar. ¡la carta perdida no. 2 comienza!

**Carta Perdida 2: Mamita**

**...**

_Hijito amado, mi niño:_

_Lamento no poder estar ahí a tu lado para que escucharas estas palabras de mis labios, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que tendrás esta carta en tus manos y cuando la leas, sabrás que está escrita de mi puño y letra, especialmente para ti._

_Comenzaré por decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo hoy y te amaré siempre, nunca dudes de eso. Te amé desde que supe que venías en camino y te esperé con ilusión desde el primer día. Cada día soñaba con las muchas cosas que haríamos juntos a través de los años y fantaseaba una y otra vez contigo, con la forma en la que te verías, la ropa con la que te vestiría, con tu voz pequeña llamándome 'mamá'. _

_Te preguntarás entonces ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde he estado todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué no he estado ahí a tu lado? Amor, hijito mío, es complicado. Cuando uno se va a algún lado, puede que esa persona regrese, pero no del lugar a donde voy, de ahí es imposible volver por más que uno así lo quiera. Te preguntarás entonces ¿por qué ir a un lugar del cual no se puede volver? Bueno, no es que yo lo haya querido así, simplemente sucede aunque no lo quieras. Todos llegan un día al lugar donde estoy, algunos llegan pequeños, otros grandes, otros muy viejitos, hombres, mujeres, ¡hasta los animalitos! Pero cada quién a la hora en la que le toca, y no puede ser evitado._

_Yo hubiese querido no venir, pero ya ves, me enfermé de algo muy grave, mi pequeño, y me dijeron que iba a ser poco tiempo el que iba a estar contigo. Por eso preparé todo para mi partida, para que no te quedaras solo, por eso es que estás con la tía Yuki, que estoy segura te ha dado todo lo que has necesitado a lo largo de tu vida, y quien estoy segura de que te ha cuidado con todo el amor del que ha sido capaz, tal como si hubiese sido yo misma. Dale un beso de mi parte y dile que le estaré eternamente agradecida por este favor, cuídala y ámala mucho, no la desobedezcas y come todo lo que te dé. Ella es como una hermana para mí, así que trátala como si fuese yo, porque después de todo, aun cuando yo sea tu mamá porque te di la vida, ella lo es también por haber cuidado de ti desde que te dejé a su lado. Yo fui la que le dijo que te leyera esta carta cuando ya pudieras entenderla y que te enseñara a leer y escribir para que un día pudieras hacerlo por ti mismo._

_En verdad hubiese querido estar ahí con ustedes, verte crecer y convertirte en un gran hombre, un hombre sabio y fuerte ¡también he soñado con tu voz masculina de hombre adulto llamándome 'mamá'! Con cómo te verías siendo ya grande, las cosas que harías, tu primer día de clase, lo inquieto o serio que podrías haber sido, soñaba con tu primer baile, tu primer amor, tu primer beso, tus sueños y anhelos, con todo lo que harías para conseguirlos. Tu primer trabajo, tu propia familia, tus amigos…_

_Pero no te preocupes, he tomado una decisión, no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, y estaré ahí contigo aunque no puedas verme. Quiero que sepas y tengas la total seguridad de que veré desde aquí todos tus logros, también te animaré en tus tropiezos y escucharé todas aquellas cosas que quieras contarme. Si quieres verme, sólo tienes que alzar tus ojos a las estrellas y me verás en la que más te guste; elige aquella que quieras y bautízala con mi nombre, así sin importar dónde te encuentres, tendrás hacia donde elevar una plegaria y te escucharé, niño mío, mi amado hijito._

_Se fuerte amor mío, eres mi orgullo, una parte de mí misma, mi esperanza, mi caballero en brillante armadura, mi propio sueño, mi propio anhelo, mi pequeño amor. Te amo, te amo, te amo, nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes, ¡te amo tanto! Sólo te pido que seas siempre un hombre justo, que evites decir mentiras y que seas siempre perseverante. Y ama, ama a quienes te rodean, ama el mundo, ama a Yuki y ámate a ti mismo. Eso me ayudó a mí a vivir satisfecha, porque no dañaba a otros ni dejaba que me dañaran a mí._

_Por último, sobre tu padre, no es mucho lo que puedo contarte amor, no le guardo ningún rencor, porque él también fue una víctima, es una persona con demasiados problemas a su alrededor, una persona que no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es criar a un hijo, por eso, decidí no decirle nada sobre ti, pensé que así él viviría en paz sin saber nada y nosotros viviríamos en paz sin necesitarlo nunca. _

_Lamentablemente no pudo ser y contraje esta enfermedad, nunca puede decirle sobre nosotros, nunca pude tomar una decisión que lo incluyera, pero si quieres buscarlo, adelante, puedes hacerlo. No es un hombre malo, ¿sabes? después de todo, fue él quien me dio el más hermoso regalo de mi vida: tú. Eso sí, es un poco serio y puede que la vida lo haya convertido en alguien difícil de tratar, por eso te pido que si quieres saber de él, esperes a ser mayor, de esa forma podrás entender mejor sus razones para ser como es y podrás tomar su respuesta con más calma. Sólo espero que él sepa entender mis razones y no me guarde rencor. _

_Ah, ¿qué más te puedo decir? ¿Ya te dije cuánto te amo? _

_Si tienes alguna otra duda, pregunta a tía Yuki, ella te explicará lo que pueda (no es mucho lo que sabe, así que no seas muy exigente con ella ¿sí?) Vive con plenitud, ama intensamente y no reprimas lo que eres, porque sin importar quién o cómo seas, te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Con todas mis bendiciones para ti, mi dulce ángel_

_Mamá_

.

.

.

El papel amarillento se escapó de la mano libre del pequeño, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de escapar del agarre de aquél alto hombre vestido de traje negro.

-¡No!, espere, ¡espere por favor! Debo ir por ella, esa carta es mi tesoro ¡por favor! – la voz del niño se quebraba suplicante mientras intentaba jalar a su captor en la dirección en la que había volado el papel. Si tan sólo le hubiesen dado tiempo de guardarlo, aunque fuera en la bolsa de su pantalón. ¿Por qué no lo dejaron llevarse sus cosas? ¿Por qué le obligaron a dejar su ropa y su caja de tesoros, únicas posesiones en la vida? ¿Por qué?

-¡No seas tonto niño! ¿Qué clase de miserable tiene por tesoro un simple pedazo de papel viejo?, no podemos volver, ¡el Maestro te está esperando! – las lágrimas no conmovían de ningún modo al hombre, que llevaba al niño de la mano casi arrastrándolo por el suelo – y será mejor que te calmes o te daré razones para llorar. No te presentarás en esas condiciones ante mi Señor, no lo permitiré

Pero el niño seguía jalando y protestando - por favor, ¡es un recuerdo de mi madre! No intentaré escapar ¡lo juro!, sólo voy por él y regreso, haré lo que usted me pida ¡por favor señor!

-No, ya cierra la boca ¡ven para acá! – el hombre cargó al niño por la cintura para llevarlo con mayor facilidad, pero el pequeño comenzó a patalear – niño estúpido ¿acaso quieres una tunda?, ¡ya cálmate!

En ese momento, el papel que había estado alejándose a merced del poderoso viento, cayó en un charco de la lluvia de hace un par de horas, con lo que las letras, comenzaron a verse como simples manchones de tinta.

-¡Noooo!, ¡mamá!, ¡mamita! – gritaba desesperado el pequeño

-¡Mocoso ridículo!, tu madre no está en ese papel, tu madre está muerta ¿entiendes? Ella te abandonó y ahora tu destino está en manos de mi señor, es a él a quien le debes la vida, a quien deberás respetar y agradecer, ¡deja de llorar por un estúpido papel!

-¡Era una carta de mi mamá!, era mi tesoro ¿por qué no me dejó volver por ella? ¿Por qué? – su vocecita se iba apagando entre sollozos mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de que realmente la había perdido.

-Tonto, ¡lo importante no es el papel, sino lo escrito en él! Basta con que recuerdes lo que tenía escrito y ¡asunto arreglado! – decía el hombre calvo mientras arrojaba al niño a la parte trasera del automóvil – ¡ahora cierra la boca ya! Ustedes dos – señaló a un par de guardias vestidos como él – se van con él atrás, si permiten que escape, ¡tendrán que vérselas con el Maestro!

-¡Sí señor! – resonaron las voces firmes, mientras todos subían al lujoso automóvil negro.

Durante el camino, el pequeño iba sollozando pensando en su tesoro perdido. ¿Qué podía saber ese tipo? ¿Qué caso tendría decirle que jamás supo el contenido de esa carta? No había aprendido a leer aún, sólo miraba las letras y las repasaba con sus deditos una y otra vez, soñando con poder entenderlas algún día.

Nadie podía saber de ese tesoro, se lo hubiesen quitado como las fotos y los juguetes que había traído al orfanato. Nunca oyó de labios de nadie lo que decía, ni en éste hogar, ni en el otro, ni en el anterior. Sólo sabía que era de su mamita, su mamita que lo miraba desde la más brillante estrella del cielo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No podía recordarlo, siempre lo había sabido. Ahora esa esperanza, había volado por el aire y se había deshecho en agua encharcada.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció?

Agradecimientos a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior y por supuesto a quienes también dejaron review: Saint Lu y Nadi

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente!

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada.


	3. Carta perdida 3: Shonen yo

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí una nueva cartita, esta es un poco más larga, ¡Espero que les guste!

**Carta Perdida 3: Querido muchacho (**_**Shonen yo**_**)**

…

_Shonen yo:_

_Hoy me atrevo a escribir esta carta, hoy me atrevo a plasmar en papel aquello que jamás confesé, aquello que juré nunca decir, aquello que siempre me esforcé en ocultar, aquello de lo que jamás debiste enterarte y que es para mí fuente de dolor, de sufrimiento, de culpa y de la más profunda soledad._

_Por favor, te ruego que sigas leyendo, sé que no he hecho gran cosa para merecerlo, pero ten piedad de mí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esta carta podría ser mi última y única confesión? Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte que me permitas confiarte nada, que me permitas obtener algo de tu lástima, algo de tu tiempo, de tu atención, que serían para mi alma un gran consuelo. Fui duro, demasiado duro. Fui terriblemente cruel, terriblemente despiadado, estoy consciente de ello, pero todo eso tiene una razón, tiene un significado._

_En primer lugar, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. Sé que para ti puede resultar poco sincera, pero es auténtica. También comprendo que cualquier palabra escrita no te devolverá el tiempo que has pasado en soledad, no te permitirá borrar de tu mente y tus recuerdos todo lo que viviste durante tu entrenamiento, no te devolverá a esa persona a la que tanto has amado y de la que fuiste separado. Aun así, debo decirte que hubiese deseado evitarte todo eso, en especial aquello que era innecesario, los golpes, el duro entrenamiento, el rechazo._

_¿Por qué no lo hice?, te preguntarás. ¿Por qué no impedí que vivieras todo ese dolor? Mi querido muchacho, hoy vuelves con tu armadura puesta. ¿Te das cuenta de que esa armadura había estado esperando por ti durante siglos? Ella no hubiese elegido a nadie más, no tendría dueño si no hubieses llegado y tú no serías un caballero si no te hubieses encontrado con ella. Tu armadura fue creada desde la era del mito única y exclusivamente para que tú, y sólo tú, la reclamaras en este preciso tiempo, en un único lugar, tras demostrar que eres digno de ella. Quizá te suene increíble, pero el que tu armadura y tú se encontraran, era el destino que las estrellas marcaron para ti._

_Como dije, ella habría rechazado a cualquier otro guerrero, y tú no hubieses podido reclamar ninguna otra armadura. De igual modo, no hubieses podido hallar el sentido de tu vida de no haberte convertido en caballero, ya que tarde o temprano, el universo en tu interior habría salido a la superficie, impidiéndote negar tu destino por más tiempo. Esa es tu razón de estar en este mundo y la razón por la que eres un caballero, es para proteger el amor y la paz; es para proteger a quien lleva la Justicia y la Victoria en sus manos._

_Por desgracia, el sentido de la justicia que hoy portas no es gratuito, es resultado de la injusticia que te ha tocado vivir. Tu sed de amor, paz y concordia, proviene de todo el dolor al que has sido sometido. Tu capacidad de sobrevivir, de jamás dejarte vencer, de no rendirte, vino como respuesta a todas aquellos momentos en los que creíste estar a punto de morir y no lo hiciste. Y lo sé, querido muchacho, sé que pudiste haber elegido no seguir con vida y abandonarte a ese dulce sueño llamado muerte, en el que el dolor de vivir se termina; pero decidiste seguir, decidiste continuar y no dejarte vencer por las circunstancias. Sin importar la razón detrás de tu elección, ya fuera demostrar tu valía, complacer a tu mentor, volver a ver a esa persona que ocupa tus pensamientos y recuerdos e, incluso, vengarte de aquellos que, como yo, te hicimos tanto daño; el hecho es que lo lograste, lo hiciste, viviste y a partir de este momento estoy completamente seguro de que siempre elegirás ese camino, el camino de la vida._

_Joven ahora es cuando voy revelarte este secreto, que me carcome las entrañas. En primer lugar, debes saber que en mis manos estaba el destino de la persona que representa la Justicia y la Paz de este mundo, es por ello que tomé la elección de rodearla de jóvenes con verdadero valor y fuerza de cuerpo y espíritu, jóvenes como tú. Esa persona, es la diosa a la que te han enseñado durante tu formación como caballero, que debes proteger con tu vida con el fin de procurar la continuidad de este mundo y lo que en él habita: la diosa Athena._

_Ella nace cada cierto tiempo en el mundo como una humana, hasta que llega el momento de luchar por la Paz. Por desgracia, en esta era, algo salió diferente y ella no fue educada como la diosa justa que es esencialmente, sino como una joven de posición alta, como la nieta de un rico empresario, mi nieta. La verdad es que Saori no lleva mi sangre, ella me fue encomendada en el pasado por un caballero moribundo que la salvó del mal que la asechaba. Le puse un nombre y la crié como mi familia, a pesar de que no lo era. Convéncete, muchacho, la niña que conoces como mi nieta, Saori, es la verdadera Athena, quien pronto comenzará a pasar por pruebas terribles y quien desde que ustedes se marcharon para hacer frente a sus destinos, ha sido preparada para enfrentar el suyo: morir protegiendo a la humanidad._

_Pero eso no es todo, aún existe una verdad más perturbadora, una verdad de la que ustedes no están enterados, y que me acosa cada día. Al aceptar la vida de la bebé Athena en mis manos, acepté también el castigo divino por mis pecados. Hasta ese día, yo había viajado por todo el mundo y por distintas regiones de todo Japón. No tengo justificación; como dije antes, uno siempre tiene la oportunidad de elegir y yo lo hice: elegí sentirme desdichado, elegí perder las ganas de vivir, elegí existir en la nada, sin pensar en nada, egoístamente, soñando con no sufrir. De esta manera, existí cada día esperando mi fin, intenté quitarme la vida en numerosas ocasiones y cada mañana al levantarme, sentía una gran decepción. _

_Nuevamente, de forma egoísta, me entregué a lo único que me causaba un alivio momentáneo: la ilusión de ser amado, en los brazos de una mujer. Al despertar cada día en brazos de una de ellas, me asaltaba la culpa y huía, de forma por demás cobarde, volando siempre como ave silvestre a donde nadie pudiese encontrarme. A veces volvía a verlas, en ocasiones resultaba que ellas me conocían bien y me perseguían, ya fuera buscando un amor que yo no podía darles o pidiéndome algún tipo de indemnización por todo el dolor que las hice pasar. Hubo algunas que, incluso, me pidieron responsabilizarme de las consecuencias de mis actos y yo, ni siquiera en condiciones de ver por mí mismo, me negaba una y otra vez._

_De esta época de total irresponsabilidad, nacieron 100 niños. Joven, querido muchacho, perdóname por favor, este anciano en su lecho de muerte te suplica el perdón por esta canallada; y es que el precio por mis pecados, el precio por mi egoísmo, es el eterno odio de mi descendencia, pues entregué a la diosa a mis pobres e inocentes hijos. Así es, ustedes, los 100 niños que fueron enviados en la búsqueda de las armaduras de bronce, son mis hijos. Sé que esta verdad debe ser terrible, no te culpo por odiarme más que nunca, pero por favor, sigue leyendo, prometo que no te arrepentirás, porque en esta carta cumpliré la promesa que te hice. No es necesario que me aceptes como tu padre, si no quieres. Así como tu destino es el ser un caballero, el mío es morir siendo odiado por mis hijos. El destino que las estrellas trazaron para mí, fue el de procurar estos guerreros valientes a la diosa. No pienses que has ganado un origen odioso para ti, piensa que has ganado valiosos hermanos que darían su vida por ti, hermanos que comparten tu destino y tu dolor, hermanos que comparten tu sangre y este momento y espacio del tiempo específico. Tu vida vale aquí y ahora al lado de ellos. Todos ustedes son víctimas, por lo tanto, pueden olvidarse de este cobarde y maldito padre y amarse libremente como la familia que en realidad son._

_Perdóname, si puedes perdonarme, ¿me permitirías llamarte hijo? Seguramente no lo harías, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Aun así, joven, dejo en tus manos el destino de este mundo y la vida de una víctima más del destino: la vida de Saori, la diosa Athena, cuyas accionas pasadas son mi total responsabilidad._

_Nuevamente, te pido perdón y muero con la esperanza de que algún día comprendas mis palabras y al menos puedas recordarme con un poco menos de rencor en tu corazón._

_Mitsumasa Kido_

_P.D.: Shonen yo, querido muchacho, esa persona a la que te prometí te devolvería a cambio de la armadura que obtuviste, ha estado siempre a tu lado: ella te persiguió hasta Grecia y allí perdimos contacto con su paradero. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que ella, enterada de que estabas en el Santuario de Athena, se haya quedado a esperar el momento de encontrarse contigo en alguna de las poblaciones cercanas. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, perdóname por ello. Vive, joven, vive y vuela por siempre como el Pegaso de la leyenda que es tu destino._

.

.

.

De pronto, las llamas consumieron el sobre con la última voluntad del organizador original del Torneo Galáctico. El sobre sellado que debía ser entregado al joven cuyo destino era ser el ganador de la Armadura Dorada.

Una joven miraba al cielo del atardecer con su báculo en la mano derecha, el rostro, bañado en lágrimas, mientras los últimos indicios del esfuerzo de su querido abuelo, desaparecían en el fuego provocado por los Caballeros de Plata.

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabellos rojos, miraba hacia la nada, moviendo con una cuchara de madera el contenido de la olla de barro frente a ella. Sus ojos, ausentes como estaban, no se percataron de que el caldo hirviente estaba a punto de rebozar hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¡Ah!- tiró la cuchara alejándose de la estufa improvisada de la pequeña cocina, mirando la quemadura en su mano.

…

-¡Auch!- se detuvo un joven de cabello castaño y redondos ojos cafés, al sentir un repentino ardor en su mano.

-¡Seiya! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó un asustado joven de enormes ojos verdes – Chicos, ¡Seiya se detuvo!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso se abrió alguna de tus heridas? – se acercó un joven rubio alarmado al menor, que miraba su mano derecha desconcertado – te dije que yo podía llevar esas partes de la armadura, pero eres muy terco, ¿no te das cuenta de que estás herido por tu reciente combate?

-Ya Hyoga, deja de regañarme – dijo el joven con un puchero - no tengo nada, fue solo una molestia en mi mano, ¡quizá me picó un bicho o algo así!

-Déjame ver – se acercó un muchacho de larga cabellera negra – dame eso – le quitó sus partes de la armadura y se las dio a los otros dos, tras lo cual tomó la mano de su compañero, analizándola.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que el joven Dragón terminó su tarea – no tienes nada, seguramente fue tu imaginación Seiya.

-¿Y por eso nos detuvimos?, eres un exagerado, seguramente te dolió porque te dio el aire demasiado fuerte – dijo con sorna el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir con rumbo a la Ciudad

-¡Oye! - reclamó el afectado persiguiendo a su compañero – vuelve aquí, ¡te mostraré lo que es un golpe fuerte!

Los otros dos sólo rieron, continuando su marcha, escuchando los reclamos de los jóvenes a la cabeza

-No puedes golpearme, te duele la mano ¿recuerdas? ¡Qué débil!

-No te hagas el inocente, ¡estabas preocupado por mí!, ¿qué fue eso de "te dije que yo podía llevar esas partes de la armadura"? El débil eres tú, hermano preocupado.

-¿Hermano?, brincos dieras bobo, ¿no dijiste que ya habíamos derramado toda la sangre Kido en las peleas?, ¡eso significa que me he librado de ser el hermano mayor de un debilucho como tú!

-Nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano, te guste o no _Gaijin. _Me quieres, y mucho, admítelo.

-Claro que te quiero: lejos, ¡muy lejos, debilucho! Por eso entregaré esta fastidiosa armadura dorada y me largaré a Siberia, ¡para no volver a ver tu cara de bobo!

-¿Sabes Shiryu? – comentó bajito el joven de ojos verdes a su compañero, sin quitar la vista de los dos que iban discutiendo al frente – a pesar de todas esas cosas terribles que nos revelaron Seiya y Hyoga, me siento feliz de tenerlos cerca, tener cerca a mis hermanos, y sé que daría la vida por ustedes sin pensarlo.

El joven Dragón se enterneció y respondió con una sonrisa triste - Shun, lamento lo que pasó con Ikki, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca dejaré de ser tu hermano también. El que Kido haya sido un canalla y el que no lo aceptemos como padre, no significa que no podamos amarnos como hermanos, yo ya siento que los amo, comencé a sentirlo desde antes de saber que eran mi sangre y también daría mi vida por cada uno de ustedes, y sé que ellos piensan igual.

Shun devolvió la sonrisa triste con un asentimiento y luego, con la vista al frente sólo se quedó pensando, que no importaba si se separaban luego de entregar esa molesta armadura, no importaba si sus amigos no querían cumplir su destino de proteger a Athena, ellos siempre serían hermanos. Si, los jóvenes caballeros habían encontrado a la familia que siempre habían soñado. Sus vidas valen aquí y ahora, al lado de sus hermanos de sangre ardiente.

…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Sip, en esta ocasión le tocó al anciano Kido (maldito, me costó un montón hacer una carta escrita por él por que me cae gordo, pero, pos creo que salió jejeje).

Debo aclarar que me basé en el manga para ésta cartita en particular. No sé si haga lo mismo para las demás, la verdad me decido sobre la marcha ja, ja, ja.

Y gracias a quienes han dejado sus valiosos reviews, ¡me han animado mucho!: Saint Lu, nadi, Tot12, Alyshaluz y Pyxis and Lynx.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
